Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $19\dfrac{1}{10}-2\dfrac{11}{12} = {?}$
Answer: Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {19\dfrac{6}{60}}-{2\dfrac{55}{60}}$ Convert ${19\dfrac{6}{60}}$ to ${18 + \dfrac{60}{60} + \dfrac{6}{60}}$ So the problem becomes: ${18\dfrac{66}{60}}-{2\dfrac{55}{60}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {18} + {\dfrac{66}{60}} - {2} - {\dfrac{55}{60}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {18} - {2} + {\dfrac{66}{60}} - {\dfrac{55}{60}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=16 + {\dfrac{66}{60}} - {\dfrac{55}{60}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 16+\dfrac{11}{60}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 16\dfrac{11}{60}$